Suicidal Love
by RavenclawSnake
Summary: Harry's fallen to peices and there's only one thing left. Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini No slash. Dark themes/suicide/drabble
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of Harry Potter(if I did, there'd be more Draco/Harry action and a lot less Ginny/Harry).**

Where had he gone wrong in his life? What had he done to get where he was now? After the defeat of the Dark Lord, no one wanted to speak to the famous Harry Potter. Only one of his friends remained from before the defeat, and that was Neville. His other friend had been long time enemy, Draco Malfoy. Three years after the defeat of Voldemort, Harry and Draco had begun a romatic relationship. Five years after that, they had tied the knot and had two children, one adopted and one from a surrogate mother.

And then it all crashed in front of Harry's eyes. Draco had become distant with him, his children didn't want to spend time with Daddy Harry. No, they wanted Daddy Draco. Harry found himself sleeping alone in the bed that he had once shared with Draco. He cried more and more when he found that Draco was reaking of different cologne.

It was on Harry's birthday that he had found Draco and Blaise Zabini. They were in Draco's and Harry's bed; doing what he and Draco had done in that very bed. Harry had left the house that night. He went to the only place he could, Neville's and Hannah's place. It was the only home he had left. Another year later and there was a divorce between Harry and Draco. Draco had gotten the kids, the house, and almost all of the money.

That was how Harry had found himself where he was today. Sitting in Draco and Blaise's house, the one that Draco and Harry had once resided in, on Draco and Blaise's bed while the family were out for the night. Harry held a muggle gun in one hand, a picture of him, Draco, and the kids in one hand. He'd left notes for the most important people in his life. Neville would be waking up tomorrow with the leftover fortune of Harry's and a letter apologizing to him. It was Draco he wanted to find him, hence the setting he'd chosen. He knew that the home had wards on it, so he had limited time to when he could complete this act. He placed the note for Draco and his kids on the kitchen table.

Then he heard it, the door downstairs opening and footsteps running in. They were here. The last thought he had before he raised the gun to his mouth was that he wished that he could see their reactions. He pulled the trigger and that was that. His body fell backwards and the family rushed upstairs.

**HARRY POTTER, BOY WHO LIVED, COMMITS SUICIDE**

What drove our savior to this? Reporter Rita Skeeter asked those that had been closest to the deceased.

Rita: Hello Mr. Longbottom.

Neville Longbottom: Rita.

R: I am sorry to meet under these….terrible circumstances.

NL: I'm sorry to meet you at all, actually.

R: Now, what do you think would drive the savior of the world to commit suicide? Was it the trauma from his past?

NL: Well, I wouldn't know since he's dead but he will be missed.

R: That's sweet. Do you think that this is a comspiracy, placed by a possible new dark lord coming to power?

NL: …What country are you living in, Skeeter?

Rita Skeeter: Ah, Mrs. Granger, it is nice to meet you again.

HG: …Put that QuickQuotes Quill away before I bur it to ashes, Skeeter.

R: Ah, still have that attitude that my readers ate up last time we crossed quills, I see. Now, what do you think of Harry Potter's death?

HG: Frankly, it doesn't bother me much. With all he'd gone through, it's a surprise he didn't crack under the pressure in fifth year and do it then.

R: So you are saying that this is from the trauma of his past?

HG: No, I'm saying that-

R: Thank you for you're time deary.

**A/N: e_e A little drabble that popped into my head while I was watching a movie the other night. R&R.**


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note: **I've seen these so called "reviews" and I simply don't believe them. This is a rouse. I've been hoodwinked. *shot* Okay, brownie points to those who understood that reference(as botched up as it was). So, you guys want more of Suicidal Love, yeah? Weeeeeeeeell, I think I can work that out. I WILL write a new chapter for it. From Draco's POV. I had one in the process a few months ago but thanks to my grandparents computer *cough*Onlyhadnotepad*cough* I was unable to. But I have the computer I used to write Suicidal Love back(poor dear was in a storage locker unable to be used. *sniff*) I am able to comply with your wishes and write a second chapter. I am so glad you guys liked it. ^^ So please be on the look-out for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy stared at the body that was his ex. From behind him, he heard Blaise shoo the kids out of the room. This couldn't be real. His ex('Harry,' his mind corrected) would pop back up and say that he deserved this scare, right? He stared and stared but as the blood from Potter's('Harry,' scolded his mind) body seeped onto the covers of the bed and dripped down to the ground, he wasn't so sure.

This…this wasn't his fault. No, Potter just couldn't handle the fact that Draco wasn't his anymore. Yeah, that was it. He was jealous; so jealous that he had taken suicide as the only way out; the cowards way out; because Potter was always a coward. 'But he was your coward at one point,' his mind murmured.

When Blaise returned to get Draco out of the room so the Aurors could take the body, it was near impossible to wrench the man from the body of Potter. Draco was crying, tears mixing with blood, blood mixing with tears. The impeccable clothing he had been wearing was now stained and smeared with blood; his face red and poofy from crying. Blood from Harry was matted in his hair and covered his cheeks and face.

There had been a funeral. It was small, closed only to those who were close to Harry. Many had thought that the Weasley's would have been there but they were wrong. The only people who had come were a few of the remaining Hogwarts professors, the Minister of Magic, Neville and Hannah, and the Zabini-Malfoy's. Draco and Blaise received many glares from some of the guests. Neville, to a surprise of his wife and the professors, had punched Draco square in the eye.

When they were viewing the casket of Harry Potter, little Riley Orion Malfoy-Zabini looked up at his father and said the most heart-shattering thing Draco had ever heard. "Father, who's that man? I don't remember him." Draco nearly buckled down right there but he kept his composure. He wasn't weak like Potter. It was a good thing his son didn't remember the man. After all, Malfoy's don't associate with those of lesser status like Potter was. 'But you had,' concurred his mind.

It was a few years later that the paper reported anything about Harry Potter. Coming from the Daily Prophet, this was downright horrendous of them. It was low, even for them.

_Draco Malfoy-Zabini and family were found dead at their mansion this morning. The family had apparently been tortured under a carefully fired Unforgivable before finally being killed with the Avada Kedavra curse. You may remember a few years back when Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived to Kill Himself, used a Muggle device called a gun to take his own life at the Mansion. It is possible that these two cases are linked as Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter had once been married and had two children, Riley Orion Malfoy(14) and Jennifer Gemini Malfoy(11). It is unknown if the Aurors have found or apprehended any suspects._

**A/N:** Yes yes, I killed off the whole family. =.= I'm sorry. I really hadn't meant for that to happen in the beginning when I wrote the first chapter but I figure if you guys like it this much, I'll write a third and final chapter. And I know this was really quick seeing as a few hours ago I released the update/note but like I said, I had this brewing in my mind for ages. And I know it's short but it's a drabble fic, what do you expect?


End file.
